


Shirou's secret

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [10]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou has a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirou's secret

Shirou had a secret.

One that he swore he’d never tell, but somehow, his lover found out. It all started when the blond heavyweight would visit him when it rained, when Yonekuni struggled to raise his body temperature. Shirou kept his journal close to him and record every encounter that he had with the blond, finding out later in the nights Yonekuni would visit him that the blond was a heavy sleeper. He could run his hands all over the heavy weight and hot wake him up, touch the blond as much as he wanted and pretend that Yonekuni cared for him the way Shirou felt for the blond.

After the first few times that Yonekuni came to him, when it rained, Shirou got the idea to sketch the blond while he slept. Just for an hour or so, before Kunimasa came to pick him, Shirou would gaze softly as he memorized the body that lay before him to sketch him out later.

At times, he’d leave the blond covered in clothes, others, he would slip Yonekuni’s clothing off. And when he was feeling really daring, Shirou would drop his pencil and sketch pad to crawl into the bed, raining kisses across the blond’s stomach then down to the flesh that brought him so much pleasure and pain.

He’d never tell Yonekuni that he loved taking the blond into his mouth, loving the groans the blond would utter as he came.

After being found out, Shirou hadn’t had the chance to sketch the blond, using his memory to picture and draw the blond.  
~~~

Shirou sighed as he placed his papers down, along with the pencil. Getting up from his spot next to the bed, Shirou stretched his arms before straddling the heavyweight’s hips, enjoying the feel of the blond’s hard flesh against his ass.

“Hmmm….” Yonekuni drawled out, his hands coming up to cup Shirou’s bottom, rubbing his hard flesh in between the cheek’s of his lover.

Shooting a glance off to the side, Yonekuni shot a smirk at the pile of sketch books that Shirou had hid from him. He’ll never admit that he found several weeks ago, while looking for something that as soon as he found Shirou’s sketch books, he forgot what he was looking for. The images alone caused him to flush and stare in awe. His lover’s imagination never failed to surprise, the blond caught his lover the next night and the wolf confessed, showing his books to the blond heavyweight.

As Yonekuni teased his lover, going straight for Shirou’s neck, the blond knew that he wasn’t going to let his lover leave the bed anytime soon. And as for revenge for the drawings, Yonekuni planned to fill his lover up with so much of his seed that the wolf wouldn’t need any womb worms to get pregnant.


End file.
